Spoilers de Hp
by penelope94
Summary: Historias que aún quedaron por contar en los libros. De todo tipo, para toda imaginación.
1. En memoria a Remus Lupin

**En memoria a Remus Lupin.**

_La noche oscura cae, la cena terminó hace rato. No necesitan decir nada para saber qué es lo que ambos quieren. Los peligros pasados hace rato dejan marcas en la piel de ambos, de él cubierta por un abundante pelo oscuro. Se deslizan a su cuarto, con el ruido del mar rompiente entre las rocas. Los frágiles brazos de ella hacen que los cuerpos se estremezcan. Caen sobre la cama, y ninguno piensa nada más._

-Harry, yo sé lo que digo, tengo certeza de que la criatura que está en la panza de mi mujer será marginada, no la dejarán entrar. Pobre Fleur, no se merece una cosa así. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Me mataría de no ser porque ahora debo asumir la responsabilidad.

-Mira Bill ,no tienes porqué sentirte mal… no será marginada, Fleur te ama y pondrá sus mejores esfuerzos. Además, estoy seguro de que no saldrá tan peluda.

-Esto no es broma Harry. Tengo mucho miedo. Quiero matar, por primera vez quiero un mortífago delante para matar sin culpa. Creo que haré una visita a Azkaban.

-Estás loco si pensás que te voy a dejar. Además, el amor es mucho más fuerte, y tengo certeza de que tanto Fleur como vos, una semana antes serán insoportables…

Este par de bromas aplacó el ambiente, de manera que se pusieron a tirar con almohadones como cuando hacían de pequeños en la madriguera. Dentro de todo, Harry era aún pequeño, tenía 19 años y no había vivido demasiadas tardes felices antes de ingresar a Hogwarts. Todavía le quedaban pendientes juegos muggles, horas y horas de dibujos animados que aún causaban risa a los grandes, computadoras, zoológicos y demás. Todo lo que no pudo hacer de bebé, porque… porque no tuvo padres que lo llevaran.

De pronto recordó que tenía que ir a buscar a Teddy. Pobre niño, dos años y aún no caía en la cuenta de que Harry no era su padre y Ginny, no era su madre. Que Buckbeack, el perro, no era **su** mascota y que esa gran casa no era **su** casa. Era muy joven para decirle la verdad – pensó Harry - , más adelante le diría. Aunque el pequeño algo sabía, tal vez le habían contado y no les había dicho ya que desde hace un mes sólo los llamaba Harry y Ginny y no Madre y Padre. Pobre, pobrecita criatura. Sus padres murieron en la Batalla de Hogwarts, por culpa de Voldemort… e instintivamente pasó su dedo por la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Los padres de Teddy… Remus y Tonks… cayeron, como tantos otros valientes que murieron intentando protegerlo. Muchas vidas, protegiendo la suya. La lista le pasó por la mente: Remus, Tonks, Fleur, Lavender, Colin, sus padres… la lista era inminente. Ahora que sabía la verdad, no necesitaba sumar "Albus", pero igual era importante que esa vida muriera tratando de descubrir a quien, sin duda, había interferido en la vida suya, de Teddy y de Neville, los tres sin padres que los ciuden, bajo el cuidado de familiares.

Se percató de que, hace rato, Bill había dejado de llorar y ahora lo miraba, preocupado.

-No es nada, Bill. Sólo… recordaba.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

-Mira, ¿te contó Ron qué pasó una de nuestros días en Grimmauld Place?

-No, claro que no. Todos los detalles, no los sé.

-Una tarde llegó Remus, agitado, peleamos porque no iba a quedarse con Teddy y Tonks.

Intenté explicarle que debía quedarse, darle lo mejor a su hijo, a mi ahijado, porque él era el padre. Debía hacerlo. Habría dado todo por tener un padre y una madre, como él. Pero no, él no quería. Decía lo mismo que dices tú: que iba a ser un marginado, que le había arruinado la vida a Tonks, etc.

Discutimos, le hice entender por las malas. Le pegué donde más fuerte le dolía. No iba a abandonar a su hijo porque no lo permitiría, aunque me lleve pelearme con él. Mi Ted no debía sufrir. En cambio, en lugar de quedarse, calmarse y agradecer, se fue. Como había entrado, como estaba siempre, alterado. Resultaba siniestro y deprimente ver su cara, reflejaba horror y dolor por lo que decía y sentía. Eran cosas iguales y opuestas. Por fin logré que me quedara. Murió, Bill, murió pero siempre estará en alma para Ted. En algún momento se enterará de la verdad, será grande y estará orgulloso por saber que no tiene padre pero no porque este lo abandonó, sino porque murió tratando de hacer justicia para que él viva en un mundo mejor.

Para esta altura, a los dos hombres les corrían lágrimas por las mejillas. Bill había entendido: no importaba lo que dijeran de él, de su hijo o hija o de su mujer, siempre estaría ahí a pesar de las apariencias. Porque lo más importante, ya fuera de la vida, era el amor.


	2. El día más importante de sus vidas

El día más importante de sus vidas.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaarry! Merlín, si te encuentro ahora juro que haré desastres en tu cara! Es el día más importante del año, se casa mi hermano Harry! Ronald se pondrá furioso por tu culpa! No quiero causar estragos en tu cara, ven ahora mismo conmigo!

-No te impacientes, Ginevra, ¡estoy tratando de saber cómo irá la maldita corbata! ¿Porqué hay que vestirse así?

-Porque a nuestra querida Hermione se le ocurrió hacer su casamiento como los muggles mandan, al mejor estilo su madre, quien estará encantada si vamos con nuestras túnicas.

-¡Deja de rezongar que parecerás Umbridge toda arrugada! ¡Calla!

-Oh, te mataría ahora si no fuera el día más importante…

-Oh, seguro que lo será- dice Harry en voz baja.

Llegan al casamiento. La familia Weasley y la Granger al entero se encuentran allí. La coartada para las tías viejas de Herm es increíble: Ronañd Weasley es Argentino (N/A Ojalá muchachas!), de modo que nadie puede hablarle y así se evitará la metida de pata. Fleur está hermosa. Todos los muggles la miran de reojo, pero no saben que esto está provocando el descarrilamiento de Bill. Ginevra se sienta con sus padres, y Harry con George.

-¿Todo en orden? ¿Todo planeado perfectamente?

-Si cuñado tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

-Es un día muy importante. Espero que siga siéndolo. –finaliza Harry, emocionado porque ya estaba empezando la ceremonia.

A Ronald le aprietan los zapatos. No usaba ropa muggle desde que tenía 10 años en la primaria. Hermione se impacienta, claro que tiene miedo. Miedo al casamiento, miedo a lo que vendría después. Miedo a que se le escape **la gran sorpresa. **Por suerte pronto ya no sería necesario guardar ese secreto.

Ya en la fiesta, todos comen y hablan sin parar. Los padres de Hermione se encuentran felices, porque saben que su hija es muy responsable y no hará lios en ese mundo tan complicado. Tienen miedo de lo que le pueda pasar, pero se las ingenió bastante bien en el pasado, nunca más correrá peligro. Se acerca la hora de la gran sorpresa. Todos tenían la idea de pararse todos al mismo tiempo y susurrarse entre ellos, pero Ginevra fue más rápida. Previniendo que todos lo miraban a Harry como esperando una señal, lo enfrentó y le dijo:

-¿Me quieres explicar porqué todos te miran? Si es una de tus bromas con Ronald como tirarle pastel a Muriel o algo, te advierto que se olvidó de Barry y le caes muy bien.

-Rayos Gin, ¿puedes arruinar más la sorpresa?

-¿Sorpresa? ¡Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas!

-Mira, pensaba hacer esto de una manera muy diferente, pero como veo que ahora has metido la pata… -se subió a una silla, y en voz fuerte pidió silencio. Todos lo miraron. Se bajó, arrodillándose delante de su novia (quien de hecho estaba sorprendida). –Cariño, sé que en otros momentos te he hecho sufrir, pero pasamos todos los años más importantes de mi vida juntos. Estoy enamorado, y quiero que seas feliz. Te amo Ginevra Weasley, ¿te quieres casar conmigo, ahora?

Todos, mudos de la sorpresa, esperaron. Gin estaba emocionada y casi no podía hablar. Al fin, con un arrebato de alegría, se agachó y le dijo a su amado:

-Sí.

Se besaron. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Al instante el cura los casó, ya que entre los invitados se encontraban los padrinos porque todos menos Ronald (que lo estropearía enseguida) sabían acerca de la gran sorpresa. Era el día más importante de sus vidas.


	3. Sirenas

**Sirenas.**

Ella corre. El la sigue. No pueden parar de correr. Si lo hacen, ella se opondrá. Si lo hace, quedará herida. No se conocen. Apenas si se vieron cuando ella volteó y vio que el la seguía. Él, en cambio, la había visto otras veces. La vigilaba cuando salía del colegio, cuando entraba a casa, cuando reía con sus amigas, cuando estaba con su novio. A él no le importa que ella tenga novio. Probablemente un avada kedavra acabaría con él. Tal vez no sea necesario. Tal vez la chica muera en el intento. Ojalá que no. Una noche de buen sexo no mataría a cualquier jovencita de 18 años. Él tiene 26, la podría matar si quisiera oponerse, pero no ocurrirá nada si ella hace su parte. Y bien. Él no está para vueltas.

Está asustada. Corre, pero sus pulmones no dan a basto. Salía de la casa de su amiga, quizás de hacer un trabajo para el colegio, nada más difícil que una clase de pociones de último año. Tendría fuerzas. Oh, el seguirá corriendo con la idea conforte de que acabará bien la noche. Si ella le conociera, él la conquistaría con sus encantos. Él sabe hacerlo. Lleva 19 años embaucando chicas para que se acuesten con él. Claro que todo esto no habría ocurrido si la señorita Granger se hubiera quedado con él. Pero no, ella estaba enamorada del sucio de Weasley, con quien se puso de novio después de haberlo conocido. Durante esa absurda batalla. De más está decir que no se hubiera puesto a luchar si se lo hubieran pedido, pero como nadie le pidió no le pueden retrucar nada. Basta de hablar de ella, se dijo. Granger está con Weasley, compartiendo seguramente la cena con el tonto Potter. Potter y su familia, su familia de canallas traidores a la sangre, con sus hijos "Albus Severus", pero bien que a Severus cuando estuvo con vida le odió. Nunca salía bien en sus clases de pociones, pero cuando estuvo Slughorn y hablaron de los encantos de la difunta madre de Potter, Harry cambió, fue una luz en pociones. Ganó el Feliz Felicis ese, que seguro malutilizó. Basta de hablar de ella. Otra vez. Son una familia feliz. Pero ella se pierde los encantos de este hombre.

Tuvo ganas de renovar sus fuerzas, entonces paró de correr. Ya estaban llegando a la otra esquina. Entró a una casa y dejó que la chica se pierda en la otra cuadra. De lejos escuchó que sacaba su teléfono celular y le contaba a su madre. Pronto vendrían a buscarla. Actuó rápido. Sacó su varita y mató a los dueños de la casa: dos ancianos. Nada difícil. Dobló la esquina y agarró a la chica. Qué desprevenida. Quedarse allí, suelta, a la espera de su mami que seguro tardaría en sacar el auto de la cochera. Inútiles muggles. Ella forcejeaba, pero él le explicó sus intenciones y la niñita se puso a llorar. Cada vez más débiles y fáciles, pensó. La llevó dentro de la casa. Los cuerpos de los ancianos pusieron nerviosa a la adolescente. La llevó a la cama, le sacó su ropa. Lencería fina, eso lo excitó aún más. Allí, cerca de los dos todavía calientes muggles, la violó.

Un ruido de sirenas terminó con el acto sexual. Él no previno que estaba haciendo el amor con la hija de un policía. Luego, entre medio de forcejeos con los policías y sin haber podido agarrar su varita, lo detuvieron. Le pegaron. Pero el ministro de la magia llegó con una orden del ministro muggle de que él llevaría al violador a otra prisión. Genial, Azkaban, pensó. El ministro le comunicó que recibiría el beso del dementor.

Así, Cormac McLaggen perdió su alma.


	4. La Cenicienta

**La Cenicienta.**

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que no quiero que mi hija tenga como primer regalo de cumpleaños un libro?

-Ronald, cómprale lo que desees. Necesito que mi hija tenga sus primeros libros muggles antes de que Tía Ginny le regale cosas mágicas.

-Cómprale pues no sé, una muñeca, un autito, una pelota, no tengo idea pero ¡cómprale algo que no sea un libro!

-Descuida, tienes suficiente dinero ahorrado como para comprarle alguna de todas esas cosas. – y, dando finalizada la conversación, habló consigo misma - ¿La Cenicienta? Sí, creo que le encantará la historia y además se reirá mucho de mayor cuando le cuente que elegí esto ya que su padre pensó que era una enfermedad.

-No, ¡descuida que no! Está bien, me doy por vencido, cómprale un libro, ¡pero que no sea La Cenicienta ni nada que sea de magia boba! ¡Cómprale… Historia de Hogwarts! ¡Crecerá creyendo que todo es fantasía, y después se convertirá en alumna del colegio de sus sueños! ¿No es fantástico?

-Desde luego que no. Sería malvado ocultarle la verdad hasta los 11 años. Descuida. La Cenicienta le encantará.

-¡Me niego! ¡Si su primer libro es La Cenicienta, su primer pelota será una Snitch!

-¡Eso sería atentar contra las reglas, Ronald! ¡Rose tendrá una mezcla entre el mundo mágico y el muggle! ¡Y baja la voz, recuerda que esto es una librería MUGGLE!

-Bah, tonterías Hermione, la niña sabrá que somos magos. No se lo ocultaremos. Jugará al Quidditch desde pequeña, así cuando entre a Hogwarts sepa montar una escoba, ¡o como otras que les costó demasiado volar!

-Ronald, las niñas muggles deben jugar al fútbol, al voley, al hockey, nadar, correr, saltar; ¡de ninguna manera la dejaremos ir al jardín y que les diga a sus compañeros que jugó con la bludger y cuando ésta la atacó le quebró una mano!

-No dirá nada porque será inteligente, eso lo heredará de tus genes.

-Vamos Ron, una niña de 4 años teniendo una familia diferente a la de los demás no puede ocultarlo.

-La mataremos si dice algo, ¿quieres? ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Ocultarle la verdad hasta que cumpla 11 años y le llegue una carta de Dumb, digo, de Minerva y sepa que ha entrado en un colegio, que toda su familia es maga y que ella era la unica que no lo sabía?

-Bueno, ella y su hermanito o hermanita, no te olvides.

-Lo siento amor, pero no me parece que sea lo correcto ocultarle la verdad.

-Mira, yo creo que todavía es pequeña y no debemos dar por sentado nada. Quizás ella no quiera saber nada por miedo, quizás entienda más de lo que pensamos. Por ahora, hagamos que crezca en un ambiente sano y fuerte. No le ocultaremos la verdad, pero no la obligaremos a nada si ella no quiere. ¿Te parece?

-Me parece.

Dirigiéndose al cajero, Hermione Granger dice:

-Por favor, envuélvamelo para regalo.

-Exceltente elección, señora, La Cenicienta.

-Oh, no! – dijo Ronald.


	5. En el despacho de McGonagall

**En el despacho de McGonagall.**

-Ha.. Harry!

-¿Sí? Ah. Eres tú.

El héroe de la noche se detuvo al lado de la muchacha de ojos grises que lo miraba con temor y dulzura. Estaba sucia, con raspones y cortes en todos los lugares en que la raída tela dejaba descubierta la piel. Encima, su siempre implacable cabello lucía desordenado y con una materia pegajosa que, seguro, sería sangre con mucho polvo.

-Estuviste genial. Es una suerte que todo haya terminado y que estemos a salvo, ¿no?

-Em, si, creo. Supongo que todavía queda la parte mas triste: los funerales, las despedidas, ver que pasará con Hogwarts…

-Oh, pero de todo eso se puede ocupar el Ministerio.

-Si, eh… pero hay que reordenar el Ministerio también.

-Bueno, de todas maneras hiciste tu parte, y creo que te mereces una recompensa…

Cho Chang se acercó despacio a Harry, con los ojos cerrados. Era muy dulce el momento, pero Harry aún no entendía. Recién cayó en la cuenta cuando vio acercarse a una hermosa muchacha con cabello rojizo, que miraba a la morena con asco y desaprobación.

-Hola, MI amor, ¡Harry! Mi hermano y Hermione quieren hablarte. Pero antes, debes hacerme el favor de alejarte de esta abusadora, que por lo visto no se enteró que eres MI Pareja.

-Eh? Ah, claro, si, eh… -miró a Cho, quien daba claras señales de confusión y de rabia.- Lo siento mucho, pero yo estoy enamorado de Ginny.

-¿De veras? Oh, lo siento mucho Ginny, (Digo, por casi besar a tu pareja…). No sabía que habían vuelto. – dicho esto se alejó rápidamente, dejando solos a la **pareja**.

-Claro que, vistas las circunstancias, yo tampoco sabía que habíamos vuelto.

-¡Harry! Si no quieres, puedo llamar a Chochita que venga y terminan de hacer lo que…

No pudo seguir. Harry había sujetado fuerte su casa, aplastándola con la de el y haciendo que sus labios se amoldaran firmemente a los de ella.

-¡Señor Potter! ¡Señorita Weasley! Lamento informarles, por si no recuerdan, que están ante mis benditos ojos. Yo, Albus Dumbledore, exijo que se retiren inmediatamente a disfrutar su felicidad a otro lado porque ¡oh, Merlín! Por más que sepa que se merecen estar juntos, debo hacer cumplir las reglas.

Claro. Habían olvidado que estaban en el despacho de McGonagall.


	6. La hermana de lanovia y el ganador

**La hermana de la Novia y el ganador.**

-¿Está ocupado el asiento?

-No.

-¿Puedo sentarme, entonces?

-¡Oh, sí! Adelante.

-Tu eres la hermana…

-Sí, de la novia.

-Oh, encantado. Soy…

-Sí, sé quién eres. Es un placer.

-Gracias, señorita Delacour.

-¿Deseas bailar?

-Oh, ¡claro!

Así se conocieron y pasaron la noche bailando. Entre risas y charlas, entre intervalos porque todos querían bailar con la bella señorita Gabrielle Delacour. Todos los muchachos con los que ella bailaba una pieza cortésmente, pero luego dejaba para ir a bailar con ese joven mago que le robó la mirada. Se conocían de vista, del baile de Navidad. Ella sabía que él había sido muy valiente en el pasado. Que había sufrido mucho. Que no bajaba los brazos luchando por lo que quería. Que casi no contaba la historia. Él sabía que pronto ella partiría, no se quedaría en ese lugar. Que había sufrido mucho. Que no bajaba los brazos luchando por lo que quería. Que casi no contaba la historia.

-Señorita, ¿me permite esta pieza? Creo que ha estado muy ocupada esta noche y, ejem, tendríamos que bailar un poco o su hermana se enojará.

-Claro Bill, quédate tranquilo. Y de Fleur, eh, no te preocupes. Está tan feliz que no puede disimular su cara de "Nada me arruinará la noche hoy".

-Oh, bueno, yo los dejo bailando. Creo que me llaman en la mesa de Hermione y Luna. –admitió el muchacho, avergonzado por su infantil actitud de quedarse ahí parado mirando la hermosa cara de la jovencita Delacour.

-¡Ooh, ganador!

-Ronald, cállate, compórtate – lo atajó Hermione, dispuesta a intervenir si hacía sonrojar a su amigo.

-Si Hermione. Es decir, ¡oye! Esto es un casamiento, para disfrutar, para bailar, ¡para joder a los demás invitados!

-Bueno, trata de joder a Harry porque está empezando a joder a Tía Muriel. Digo, a Barry.

-No te preocupes, encontré algo más interesante para hacer.

-Creo que ha ido a presentarse ante unas primas veelas de Fleur – intervino Luna en la conversación y, desde luego, la mirada de Hermione la hizo pensar en que quizás hubiera sido mejor si se callaba.

-Gracias, Herms – Intervino el defendido.

-De nada, amigo.

Pasó un poco tiempo, en el cual los jóvenes enamorados volvieron a verse y siguieron bailando. De repente, una figura plateada y grácil advirtió que Scrimgeour estaba muerto. Los magos, brujas, muggles y veelas corrieron por todos lados. Ellos tenían poco tiempo. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían desaparecido. Pronto ella se iría a buscar un refugio. Él, en cambio, decidió que se quedaría a proteger a una parte de su familia. Se vieron entre las mesas. Se besaron fugaz y rápidamente.

-Adiós, Gabrielle.

-Adiós, Neville.


	7. Los machos somos algo sensibles

**Los machos somos algo sensibles.**

_¿Qué pasaría si Fred todavía estuviera vivo? ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera, ahora, el resto de una dupla? ¿Lo que quedó de Artilugios Weasley? ¿No les alcanza a los del ministerio para mirarme de reojo todo el tiempo, o susurrar a mis espaldas? ¿Si él… todavía estuviera vivo? ¿Seríamos aún el dúo de la historia? ¿No lo necesito? ¿Ya no me hace falta? ¿Debo enterrarme en recuerdos o dejarlos ir? ¿¿Me estoy volviendo un loco sensible??_

-Así que, como ves, no hay otra manera de explicarte los secretos de Artilugios Weasley sin que los pruebes vos misma.

-¿Me estás diciendo que otra vez tengo que soportar tener un ojo morado por una semana?

-Oh, claro que no! Esta vez tenemos la más alta seguridad de que los artículos que vendemos son confiables. Fred instaló un sistema de seguridad que nos permite no comprobar los artículos por nosotros mismos, sino ponerlos en una ampolla de vidrio muggle y esperar a que la computadora nos diga si cumplen con los requisitos de seguridad. La semana entrante tendrá que venir un hombre para patentar todo a nombre de F…

Ambos callaron. Hermione se dio cuenta de la situación. El silencio incómodo fue sustituído por un llanto que, al principio, ella no supo de dónde provenía. Se dijo que debería ser un niño intentando entrar en la tienda, tal vez algún muggle que estaba fascinado por las pociones del amor, o quizás un elfo doméstico de la pensión de enfrente. Porque, por Merlín, no podría ser que el Gran George Weasley estuviera llorando. No, si él fue el que tuvo que mantener a su madre en pie en el entierro de su hermano. No, porque no lo vieron derramar una lágrima hasta ahora cuando el resto hablaba de Fred. Aaah, claro, el resto.

Hasta fin de año, nadie había escuchado a George hablar de Fred. No, por lo menos, ella. Ni Ronald. Ni Harry, ni Ginny, ni Bill ni Fleur. Le hubieran contado. Tampoco Molly o Arthur, porque sino ellos estarían encantados de contarle a la familia los avances psicológicos del gemelo que quedaba. No, ahora el Gran George había hablado sin intención de su hermano. Pero no tuvo que romper Hermione el silencio.

-Él… él… mi hermano… mi alma gemela… es sólo que… es que… mis días no son iguales, ¿entiendes? Tendré que decirle al hombre que mi hermano no está, y entonces otro vendrá y patentará su gloria… No tendré fuerza suficiente como para traicionarlo de otra manera. No puedo. No puedo superarlo, sencillamente no puedo.

Silencio otra vez. Hermione no encontraba palabras para tanto dolor. Nunca había escuchado a George hablar de alguien de esa manera. No existía la más remota posibilidad de que alguien lo hubiera hecho. Se había enterado todo el mundo. Por fin, decidió que ella era la persona indicada para hablar con él. Tal vez George no encontraba fuerzas en su alma para hablar con otra persona. En ella confía, ella debe ayudarlo.

-Mira George, lo que sientes no está mal. Pero debes aprender a superar las cosas de la vida. Todos estamos pasando por momentos difíciles y no tenemos fuerzas para seguir, pero hay que sacarlas de la varita y continuar. No quiero imaginar qué situación estás pasando; quieres hacerte el fuerte, contener a tu familia, pero no puedes hacerlo. Tienes que dejar salir tus sentimientos, sólo de esa manera lo podrás superar. Habla, aunque sea si no quieres hablar con otras personas habla conmigo. Sabes que estoy.

-Herm, gracias. De todas maneras aunque lo supere me sentiría mal por haberlo traicionado. Era su sueño. Vertió sus horas en este proyecto y ahora estará patentado a nombre de otro. Cualquier muggle lo tendrá en su casa con un manual hecho por un científico loco que se cree un genio. No sé como parar esto. Me siento terriblemente mal.

-Mira, si quieres yo pensé en eso, pero no sé si quieres hacerlo. Tal vez no sea buena idea, sería mucho para ti.

-Dime, cualquier cosa que ayude.

-Dado que tú y Fred son gemelos, quizás cuando venga el hombre puedas hacerte pasar por tu hermano y patentarlo a su nombre, porque todavía si viene no creo que esté enterado de la muerte. Es todo muy rápido, en dos semanas no creo que se entere. Recuerda que el ministerio no ordenó todavía los nombres para el profeta, así que los que no estuvieron en la batalla y no son cercanos a los que perecieron no sabrán nada. Patenta todo a nombre de Fred, y luego se enterará de que murió y estará todo el asunto arreglado. Esa computadora siempre estará a nombre de Fred.

-Es una idea genial Hermione, gracias de verdad. Por favor, no digas nada de mis sentimientos a mi familia. Todos están muy tristes y no tendrán porqué soportar mis culpas.

-Tranquilo Fred, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-¿Todavía quieres saber los secretos de Artilugios Weasley?

-No, en realidad sólo quiero saber cómo calmarle la descompostura al puffskein de Ginny, porque ahora se le da por devolver por todos lados la comida, es algo realmente asqueroso.

-Oh, mira, toma esta pomada y que le mezcle con la comida. Ya ha pasado. Los machos somos algo… eh, sensibles.

-Gracias, George. Cuenta conmigo.


End file.
